


want a taste?

by themindsetofsocietyisdistrust



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just a taste, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Smut adjacent, at least not for a while, best drink ever, but probably wont write it, implied more later, just a little tipsy, stradling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindsetofsocietyisdistrust/pseuds/themindsetofsocietyisdistrust
Summary: working late, drinking on the job, offering a taste to the man you're into, what could go wrong?





	want a taste?

nearly mid night, why are they still working?

Gavin's dick was out but Geoff said the footage was "too good to lose"  
so, Ryan and Jeremy were the one who had to stay to clean up his mess. He could have at least helped blur the footage. Almost a 3 hour video with Gavin in every minute and no one noticed during filming that his cock was hanging out?

"God, i am too sober to be be staring at Gavin's cock right now" Jeremy sighed, pulling a bottle of moonshine, that a fan had sent in, from under his desk.  
"Jeremy" Ryan cried out, "you're gonna miss something if you're drunk"  
"Nah don't worry, i'm only having one shot." He poured one shot, then chugged the bottle with the shot still sitting there. then he took the shot "see? one shot"  
Ryan put his face in his hands. why did they start editing the video that was supposed to go up tomorrow the night before? who knows?  
another 20 minutes passed by before Jeremy threw his head back and started calling  
"hey"  
"Hey, Ryan"  
"Ryan"  
"do you want a taste of this?" He held up the empty bottle of moonshine.  
"Not especially," though he did want to see Jeremy's reaction to realizing it's empty which clearly hadn't come to his mind yet if he was offering it to Ryan.  
Maybe he thought Ryan hadn't noticed and wanted to prank him. Either way any thing would be better that having to look at Gavin's dick.  
"alright sure, give it here"  
Jeremy got up and stumbled over to Ryan's desk without the bottle.  
"Jer, you forgot the bottle"  
He was still in a bit of confusion when Jeremy jumped up and straddled Ryan's hips and grabbed his head to kiss him deeply.  
Jeremy began to rut his hips against Ryan, running his fingers through his hair.  
Ryan very startled and confused but kissing back just as deeply, with his hands on Jeremy's waist, moving to grab his ass.  
"hey, i said a taste," as Jeremy grabbed the offending hand pinning it above Ryan's head "If you want that, you have to get the whole bottle"  
"mm, and what do i have to do for the whole bottle?"  
Jeremy broke the kiss "You have to get me another bottle of that, that's good shit"  
Jeremy hopped off. "Did you like that?"  
Ryan looked down at the new wet spot in the front of his jeans and then back at Jeremy. He then gave a thumbs up.


End file.
